The field of this invention is apparatus for mounting building panels.
Building panels, particularly corrugated asbestos sheets or panels, are relatively heavy and cumbersome to handle and install on a building framework or other structure. When making a large commercial or industrial building, it is usually necessary to elevate such panels from the ground level and install them at second, third or even higher tiers to form the complete walls.
Prior art apparatus for mounting building panels include the use of scaffolding suspended by ropes from the building structure and pulleys mounted on the building requiring a multiple-man operation to both lift the panels separately from the ground to the appropriate level as well as those on the scaffolding to install the same on the building. Other prior art apparatus for mounting building panels includes apparatus such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,094 which was lifted by fork-lift equipment and was therefore limited to use about the second or third story of a building and lower.